I'll Protect You Forever
by AvelinAeliaLisalynn
Summary: It took a bottle of chloroform, an angry ex and a bullet in the shoulder for Sohinki to realize just how much he loved Mari, and for Mari to realize just how much she loved him. Marhinki fanfiction, rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Sohinki's POV

"Game Bang!" We all came back to life as Anthony got up and turned off the camera. Automatically my eyes drifted to Mari, who was sitting on my left. Sweet, sweet Mari, who shouldn't be wearing such a sad look on her face. She told us a couple of days ago that she had broken up with her boyfriend, and ever since she wore this solemn, sad look. I wished I could do something, just anything, to help her. She was so beautiful, and that asshole didn't know what he had.

"Hello, Earth to Sohinki," said The Jovenshire, waving his hand in front of my face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said, sighing. "I'm just worried about Mari." He nodded and gave me a sympathizing look.

"She's gonna be alright," said Joven. "Besides," he whispered, "now she's all yours."

I smiled at this. Around me everybody was getting up out of their chairs to leave the room, and I followed, grabbing my hoodie and then—

The room went deathly silent. Anthony, who was the first to get up, stood at the door which he had just opened. And in the doorway stood a masked man. With a gun. Which was pointed at Anthonys chest.

It took me a moment to realize what the hell was happening. All I could hope for was that this was a joke. It was so unreal, I almost couldn't handle it. There was a masked man at the door pointing a gun at one of my friends. It was something straight out of a movie, but this wasn't a movie. This was real life.

Anthony looked like he was on the verge of having a panic attack. My heart went out to him, how many days do you open the door to find a man pointing a gun at your chest? But all thought of him fled from my mind as this mystery man moved the gun to point over Anthonys shoulder to point at someone else.

No, no, this cant be happening. Is he really_-_ Yes. He really was pointing a gun at Mari.

And then he fired.

Without thinking I threw myself to the side, shoving her onto the floor. I had made a promise to myself that I would protect her no matter what, and a man with a gun wasn't gonna stop me. The last thing I saw was Mari's wide, scared eyes— but safe. She was safe.

Then the bullet hit my shoulder and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Mari POV

The moment Matt hit the floor, everybody unfroze. Ian rushed to help Anthony, who had backed up against the wall with tears streaming down his face. Lasercorn had ducked behind a chair and was dialing 911 on his phone. Jovenshire had rushed to try to help Matt, kneeling down on the floor with a terrified look on his face.

And me? I was **furious. **The moment Sohinki dropped to the ground all these feelings and emotions exploded in me at once. I was not going to let this asshole get away. Matt had just taken a bullet for me, a bullet I was **not** going to have be in vain. I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on, an Xbox controller, and sent it flying at the intruder. Fueled by this incredible rage I didn't know could exist, it struck him dead on, in the forehead. The controller fell to the ground, cracked in half. I almost didn't notice the bullet he lodged in the chair next to my ear.

Lasercorn whistled. "Nice throw, Mari," As I got off the floor and brushed myself off. The mystery man was sprawled across the floor, seemingly lifeless. Ian nudged him a bit with his toe as Anthony grabbed the gun from his hands.

"Out cold," professed Ian. He looked over at Sohinki, who was lying on my right. Joven had picked him up bridal style (if we hadn't been in this situation I would have laughed) and was carrying him out the door. In the background I heard an ambulance. Instinctively I turned away from Matt as he was carried past me. Antony gave me a questioning look.

"I cant deal with blood," I confessed. "In video games, its ok, but in real life…" I trailed off a bit, deep in thought. It really had just hit me now, what just happened. There was a man with a gun who had tried to kill me. And just shot my best friend. That rage filled me again, and I stomped over to the masked man. With one hand I gripped the knit mask and pulled it off. He was just beginning to come around, and -

The mask dropped to the floor with a soft thud. "Mark?" I whispered.

"The one and the only," Mark, the man on the ground sighed. He tried to get up and found Lasercorns foot at his neck.

"You know this asshole?" spat Lasercorn. I nodded.

"He was Peter's best friend. Engaged to a perfect lady, and last time I checked they were expecting a child." I gave him a glare. "I guess he wasn't as gentlemanly as I thought."

"Gambling," said Mark truthfully. "I needed money, and Peter told me he'd pay all my debts if I took his gun and went out and killed his ex."

"Police, open up!" called out a voice. Anthony opened the door as we all took a step back from Mark. Three men came in, all armed. I kicked the body towards them. Mark stood up and went over to the police slowly, seeming to have come to terms with his fate.

"Take him," I said coldly. "Take him and make sure he NEVER comes back." Once he was gone, I sat down in a chair, all my energy gone. Slowly the tears were beginning to rush down my face. Peter. Peter was behind this. I stood up again. "I'm going to see Sohinki at the hospital, to make sure he's ok. I need a bit of space."


End file.
